Detrás de mí
by Parlev
Summary: El olor a café y un pastel de chocolate, cuéntame un secreto para antes de ir a dormir. Drarry. Draco x Harry.


**Detrás de mí**

 **Escrito:** Short-fic.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Pareja:** Drarry (Draco x Harry)  
 **Narrador:** Omnisciente.  
 **Libro:** Harry Potter.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgéneros:** Romance/ Comedia/ Alter Universe.  
 **Contenidos:** Escolar/ Amistad.  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** Ninguna.

Como entrega final, Harry tomo el paquete color marrón puesto con cuidado en la canastilla de la bicicleta, se limpió el sudor de la frente con el cuello de la camiseta y toco el timbre dos veces, tal y como la chica le había dicho. Algo así como una seña de que era él y no otras visitas indeseadas.

Unos segundos después escucho unos ligeros pasos acercarse y accionar los mecanismos de la puerta, esta se movió dejando ver una espesa melena de cabello castaño atada con un pañuelo blanco, al parecer Hermione estaba haciendo la limpieza esa mañana. La chica sonrió abiertamente y saludo educadamente, ambos adolescentes sostuvieron una alegre charla antes de que el chico viera la hora en su reloj y decidiera que ya era hora de irse. Necesitaba entregar las hojas de registros de los paquetes entregados a la oficina de correos antes de volver a casa.

Cuando el medio día se acercaba llego a su pequeño apartamento, dándose un rápido baño con el único propósito de desaparecer el sudor de su cuerpo. Busco en el armario la camiseta de mangas cortas color blanco y unos pantalones negros, las prendas usadas cada tarde para su siguiente empleo de media jornada.

No vivía más allá de un simplón departamento de una sola habitación al este de la ciudad, algo cómodo para trasladarse a la escuela y accesible económicamente hablando, podría volver a casa de sus parientes maternos durante el verano, justo en el otro extremo del estado, con un clima más tranquilo, aunque sinceros era una idea que no se atrevía a pensar por el simple hecho de ser ridícula. Siempre que pudiera evitaría volver a ese lugar.

Una vez que termino de guardar el uniforme en la pequeña mochila, salió de nuevo del apartamento y camino dos calles hasta llegar a la avenida más próxima y recorrer un tramo de aproximadamente doce minutos, justo para llegar a una pequeña cafetería de aspecto juvenil y risueño, un sitio cómodo para pasar la tarde, servicial y muy alegre, aunque en ese lugar, mayoritariamente la clientela era femenil. Gracias al aspecto estereotipado y algo romanticón.

No era exactamente el lugar donde Harry disfrutase pasar las tardes de sus vacaciones veraniegas para ganar algo más de dinero extra, admitía que le desesperaba de cierta manera, soportar los cuchicheos de las chicas cuando pasaba a su lado, sus miradas y risitas bobas. Ni que mencionar los días en que la gerente obligaba al personal a ponerse un "bonito y alegre" disfraz para dar rienda suelta a una nueva temporada en la cafetería. Aunque también, dentro de todo eso, le agradaba de sobremanera, era divertido, hacer bromas, convivir, burlarse uno de otros, probar los nuevos pastelillos y bebidas antes que nadie. Incluso crear historias extrañas sobre algún cliente de paso, al menos en eso Ginny era una experta, era ingeniosa y sus relatos siempre dejaban sorprendidos a todos.

Casi todo el personal de la cafetería eran chicas, a excepción de él mismo y el nieto de la dueña del local, Neville, era un consuelo para ambos trabajar a un lado del otro en un lugar tan rosa y afeminado, algunas veces, en los ratos libres, se tomaban unos minutos para quejarse de lo que odiaban del lugar.

Ese día, en pleno verano, los ventiladores estaban activados y los helados a la orden del día, incluido el pastel helado de chocolate, casi no había tanta gente, solo un grupito pequeño de chicas, una mujer y su hija, un par de novios derritiendo caramelo en una esquina y una extraña mujer con un computador, una libreta pequeña, bolígrafos y un helado flotante, de aspecto distraído y desaliñado.

— Al parecer es una escritora. —comento Ginny al pasar a su lado. —Lleva casi una hora con ese helado. —dicho eso se perdió dentro de la cocineta, pidiendo el especial de ese día.

Harry se terminó de amarrar los listones del mandil color verde y vio el nuevo menú especial para ese día, todos los días había algo nuevo.

Neville estaba limpiando una mesa de forma aburrida, casi con pereza, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y el chico suspiro un tanto rendido, Harry sabía cuánto le desagradaba atender personas, pero no podía hacer mucho por ayudarle en ese momento, Hermione estaba llamando su atención del otro lado del mostrador, pidiéndole ayuda con el listón del mandil que se había atorado en la puerta junto con un mechón de cabello. Al parecer también acababa de llegar.

—Otro poco y llego tarde, mi madre me pidió que trapeara el consultorio. —murmuro haciendo a un lado el cuello para que Harry zafara el listón.

Del otro lado, Neville se tensó en su lugar y miro a su alrededor pidiendo ayuda, al no ver a nadie dispuesto a salvarle, trato de disimular su pánico momentáneo para atender a los clientes recién llegados, pero ellos amaban hacerlo sufrir, era su principal objetivo al entrar a la cafetería. Así que las burlas no sé hicieron esperar ni mucho menos.

—Esta mañana encontré un libro en el sótano de mi casa… auch. —Harry jaló sin querer un mechón de cabello al intentar desenredar el listón junto con el pasador de la puerta.

—Lo siento. —con cuidado saco un mechón de todo el enredo y el listón casi se terminó de liberar. —¿Decías?

Astoria dio un largo suspiro y recargo un codo sobre la mesa, pensando en solo esperar hasta que el resto terminara de molestar al mesero, era gracioso verle en aprietos pero de vez en cuando eso le fastidiaba un poco, su hermana, del otro lado, la miro con una ceja arqueada, ella negó lentamente y miro por sobre su hombro.

—Al parecer la nerd y el bobo tienen un momento privado allá atrás. —susurro, sonriendo para sí misma. Dafne negó lentamente pero igualmente sonrió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como es que el "inocente comentario" de su hermana hacia efecto.

Draco detuvo su risa disimuladamente y miro por encima del hombro, al igual que Astoria había hecho

Hermione dejo caer los hombros cuando se sintió libre, dio una risa nerviosa y le agradeció a su amigo por la ayuda, este se llevó una mano hacia la nuca y le sonrió de vuelva.

—Gracias. —murmuro la chica.

Draco frunció los labios y sintió algo parecido a la repugnancia, mientras algo denso se movía por su estómago, se giró de nuevo como si nunca hubiera estado espiando, justo a tiempo que el resto de sus amigos terminaban de pedir e intimidad al chico camarero.

—En un momento traigo su orden. —susurro Neville moviendo rápidamente los pies para alejarse de la mesa. Aunque el fastidiarlo no terminaría allí, uno de ellos estiro las piernas como si se estuviera desentumiendo, el chico, en distracción, tropezó sin miramientos, aunque logrando sostenerse de una de las mesas contiguas.

La breve charla entre Hermione y Harry se vio interrumpida por el estrepito de un vaso de malteada rompiéndose contra el suelo, la chica frunció el ceño y antes de que nadie hiciese nada, se adelantó a grandes zancadas hasta el chico que se trataba de levantar, tenía la cara roja pero aparentemente ninguna herida por los vidrios, verifico que estuviera bien y se giró hacia la mesa.

—Son un montón de idiotas, pudieron lastimarlo. —grito muy ofendida, tenía las mejillas rojas del coraje.

Harry recibió a un sonrojado y lloroso Neville, le ayudo a llegar hasta la puerta para personal para que pudiera mantener la calma, ya que no parecía herido.

—Lastima que no logramos. —la mesa completa lanzo carcajadas a modo de coro ante el comentario de Draco.

La chica apretó los labios y de una zancada larga estuvo frente a él a punto de estamparle la palma de su mano en su cara, casi como acto de reflejo las risas se apagaron, Crabbe y Goyle se levantaron de sus asientos como si se tratasen de resortes, listos para ponerse contra la chica si llegase a ponerse agresiva.

Harry reacciono al instante, se adelantó entre el pequeño tumulto y tomo a la chica por el codo, haciéndola a un lado, un tanto fuera del problema, fulmino a todos con la mirada y se dirigió a su amiga.

—Déjalo, no podemos causar conmoción aquí. Vamos.

La chica parecía reacia a dejar que el pequeño grupo de chicos se escapara con la suya como si nada, pero obedeció al ver que el resto de la clientela estaba viéndolos, al ser incapaz de sonreírles para calmarlos se dejó arrastrar por Harry hacia la puerta del personal. Ella también necesitaba calmarse.

—Maldito par de tortolos. —murmuro Draco con asco.

Hermione, antes de desaparecer por la puerta del personal se giró una última vez para ver con desprecio al grupo, su mirada se cruzó un instante con el chico, pareciera que también la miraba con el mismo sentimiento, pero… había algo más. Se mostró confundida por un instante, el chico no la miraba directamente a ella.

* * *

—Lamento no haber podido ayudarles, acá tuvimos otro problema. —Ginny dejo la taza de té en la mesa y se hecho el cabello hacia atrás.

—No te preocupes, no pasó nada grave. —se adelantó Harry. —¿Quién se quedó allá enfrente?

—Luna. A pesar de su día libre estuvo feliz de ayudar.

El chico hizo una mueca.

—Iré a ayudarla. —Harry hizo el ademan de levantarse pero la chica lo detuvo.

—Iré yo, no te preocupes. Hazte cargo de estos dos, además, ese grupo de descerebrados no pueden hacerme nada. —la chica sonrió con suficiencia y se hecho la charola al hombro como seña de ser invencible.

Dicho eso abrió la puerta y desapareció.

Luna estaba haciendo equilibro en la charola con las copas de helado y pastel, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado y unos patines de color rojo diluido, apenas podía moverse con completa libertad pero no parecía del todo incomoda.

El sequito de niños problema parecía haberse calmado, su principal fuente de disfrute había desaparecido por aquella puerta que rezaba "Solo personal autorizado.", las dos meseras sobrantes no eran lo suficientemente molestables para ellos. Luna Lovegood parecía tener algún tipo de gel anti insultos, cada cosa dicha de forma negativa parecía resbalársele como si nada, apenas reaccionaba o simplemente les dirigía una sonrisa tierna o un adorable "Gracias." Por otro lado Ginevra Weasley era demasiado agresiva como para decirle algo, su mirada fiera les hacía entender que era mejor tenerla a raya, en una ocasión había llegado a golpear a uno de ellos por burlarse a espaldas de Hermione y un accidente con su cabello. Incluso allí como mesera era una chica bastante aterradora, mirándolos a todos como bichos tóxicos.

—¿Para esto nos hiciste venir, Astoria? —se quejó Blaise, quien no había tocado su bebida.

—Si quieres puedes iré, no te obligue a venir. —se defendió la chica con voz aburrida, mirando atentamente los alrededores.

El chico frunció el ceño y antes de poder hacer o decir nada, la mirada de Dafne se le adelanto, amenazándolo de antemano.

—Basura. —se limitó a murmurar de mala manera.

—Deja de quejarte, que te gusta mirar a la chica Weasley. —Pansy murmuro casi por accidente mientras picaba el pastel. Unos pocos se rieron.

—Draco. —llamo Astoria mientras el resto se dedicaba a molestar a Blaise. —¿No te gusto el pastel? Si sigues removiéndolo vas a arruinarlo.

El chico la miro con cara de pocos amigos y como si siguiera una orden se llevó un pedazo a la boca diciendo "¿Feliz?"

La puerta del personal se abrió quedito, Hermione salió despacio y se dirigió rápidamente a la cocineta, alisándose el cabello y respirando de manera regular. Casi al instante Neville le siguió, menos avergonzado pero un tanto más torpe.

—Al parecer lograste sacarlos de sus casillas ¿No? —volvió a atacar la chica. —Granger es más pacífica, pocas veces accede a la violencia y Longbottom es más… débil, pero hace su esfuerzo ¿No? Por otro lado, Potter…

Casi por arte de magia el mencionado salió del lugar, sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz, como si quisiera controlar su genio, negó con la cabeza y se puso frente al mostrador.

—Hola, Harry. —saludo Luna, deslizándose con más control sobre sus patines. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—… es más temperamental, siempre accede a discutir contigo si Granger no está cerca pero hoy ha sido el que ha evitado una pelea.

—Lamento que tuvieras que cubrirnos en tu día libre, Luna. —se disculpó Harry.

La chica meneo la cabeza haciendo que su moño se desordenara más y sus aretes tintinearan.

—En lo absoluto, me alegra ayudarlos, me gusta este lugar, es lo más cercano a amigos que he podido tener.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Astoria? —Draco se giró un poco, como si pretendiera hacerse a un lado de la discusión de sus compañeros.

La chica solo se encogió de hombros y bebió apretando la pajilla con los labios.

—Pero somos tus amigos, Luna. —replico Harry, casi dolido.

La chica sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

—Eres muy amable, Harry. Eres muy agradable conmigo, al igual que el resto.

Casi por inercia, Harry también le imitó la sonrisa amable y llena de cariño que la chica le dedicaba. Era muy contagioso.

—Linda sonrisa ¿No? —susurro Astoria, como quien no quiere la cosa.

La mujer con el computador se levantó y se acercó al mostrador, haciendo que la sonrisa de Harry desapareciera, en su lugar le prestó atención a su cliente.

Pansy lanzo una carcajada y tomo una de las mejillas de Blaise, llamándolo "Pequeño Pervertido." Astoria pretendió reírse del chiste. Luna recibió a las dos chicas que iban entrando al local. Harry asintió con la cabeza y le tendió a la mujer una bolsita de celofán llena de galletas. Y Draco se limitó a picar de nuevo el pastel.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


End file.
